1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to apparatus for mounting a plurality of pairs of panels outwardly of and integrated with the support members of a building. Preferably, the panels of each pair comprise a solar collector and are integrated with the support members of the roof of the building.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Many solar collectors which have been designed for present-day use have been designed for mounting on the outside of a building, such as on the roof and even on the ground. As may be appreciated, solar collectors which are mounted in this fashion are exposed to ambient conditions and it has been required that added protection be provided to isolate the solar collector for those conditions. It goes without saying the requirement of protecting the solar collectors from ambient conditions introduces expense to the overall installation expense. Further, it is difficult, if not impossible, to conceal those solar collectors which are designed for use outside of a building, in the environments described, and the difficulty of concealment is magnified as the solar collector is increased in size to serve a number of heating installations.
For these reasons, it has been recommended both by architects and engineering offices to locate the solar collectors within the structure of the building. For example, it has been recommended to locate the solar collectors in the location of the roof or terrace or elsewhere in the outer shell of the building, such as an inclined facade which may have been designed specifically for the installation of a solar collector.
Several difficulties and disadvantages in connection with the installation of solar collectors as heretofore described have become evident. A first difficulty resides in the multiple mounting adaptations of the solar collectors and, specifically, as to these adaptations, there is a multiple of dimensions of material required by the designers. A second difficulty is in connection with the fact that normally the solar collectors must not diminish the integrity of the building but rather serve a tightness function in addition to the function and requirements as a component of the heating system. Consequently, the solar collector must respond to criteria of quality, security and durability according to the standards required for the building.
Further, some solar collector installations in present use utilize glass sections onto which a system of fastening the absorber of the solar collector is received. Usually these installations utilize heat bridges which are unfavorable to the overall performance of the solar collector. Further, they make it difficult, if not impossible, to locate with any degree of ease, the insulation carried on the rear face of the absorbers.
In other present-day installations, solar collectors have been integrated in the building by means of made-to-order mounting structures. Such made-to-order mounting structures increase substantially the cost of installation of the solar collectors and greatly increase the cost of utilization of the solar collectors as a component of the heating system of the building or in supply of heat in the hot water line. Thus, it may be that the solar collector economically is not as feasible in use as other forms of heating operations.